Lili Shepard: Venting To Her Lover
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Lili drags Garrus up to her cabin to vent.
1. Chapter 1

Lili Shepard was pissed off. She was through with the Council not believing her, about the Reapers and Collectors but it all went back to the beginning, it all went back to Saren.  
Lili stomped out of the elevator and out into the mess hall, making her way to the main battery. The door hissed open, revealing Garrus Vakarian.  
"My cabin. Now." she hissed. He looked puzzled but let het lead him up to her cabin.

"What?" Garrus asked as Lili closed and locked the door.  
"I'm aggravated. I'm in hell, Garrus, and I need you." Lili explained and pulled off her shirt. "Hope you don't mind. Cloting is so tight, god I'm glad I have you to talk to." she sighed.  
"Shepard, what ever you need, I'll help." he replied. She ran her fingers over the scar on his face.  
"Shhh. I told you to call me Lili from now on." she ordered and winked.  
"Lili. Hm, you have such a pretty name." he said.  
"Thank you." she admitted, kissing the unscarred side of his face.  
"Now, what did you need?" he asked.  
"I'm pissed off and I need the one I love. I love you." she told him, looking at him.  
"The time before the Collector Base was lovely, Shepar-Lili." he responded. Lili smirked.  
"I have some brandy." she said, pulling the strap of her bra back onto her shoulder.  
"Sounds good." he answered and grabbed two cups along with a bottle of wina and a bottle of brandy. Garrus sat down on the couch as Lili poured them each a glass of brandy and sat down next to him.  
"Don't worry, I got the stuff good for both Humans and Turians." she laughed, when she noticed Garrus hesitated to drink. Lili curled her feet and legs toward her body and snuggled up to his armor. The coolness of his armor felt soothing on her flushed skin. "Now, why are you always in the damn armor? Go change." she asked and took a sip of brandy, it was cold and tangy on her tongue, then sat up.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Now. Something casual. That is an order, Vakarian." she giggled. Garrus sat his glass down on the table and left the room to do what she had asked.

Soon he came back and stood in front of her, in clothing.  
"Come on, sit." she said and patted the couch. Garrus retook his seat, picked up the glass and took a drink from it. Lili pulled her legs and feet up again and curled up close to him once more. This time she could feel the cold of his plates, but also feel his heart beat. It was different from a Human's but, of course, he wasn't Human. Lili smiled, she didn't care what Mordin had told her, all she needed was Garrus, the one she truly loved.  
She could see her in the future, after the Reapers were dead and gone. Lili saw herself on a sunny planet, with grass so green with flowers all over, a sky bluer then Earth's itself and birds everywhere. Standing behind her, hand on her shoulder, was Garrus. Then she noticed beautiful, tall buildings in the distance. Palaven! She was standing on the Turian hoemworld. Either living or a visit, she really didn't care. Garrus had told her a bunch of stories about his hoemworld, and she about Earth.  
Garrrus noticed her eyes were closed.  
"Lili, what are you thinking about?" he asked, bringing her back to the now. He looked down at her.  
"Us." she sighed as a stray hair fell onto her face.  
"Hm." Garrus said, using one of his talon like fingers to brush the hair out of her face. "Better." he added. "You know, your very pretty."  
"Don't be a kiss-up." she hissed and took another drink of brandy. Then she sat up and poured herself another glass, and sat down again, but left her cup on the table. Lili wrapped her arms around Garrus' neck. She put a leg on either side of him and leaned her face in close.  
"I'll tell you this now," she said. "Remember the first time we met? I knew we would have a future, you and I."  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Really. Wasn't I right?" Lili replied, winked and kissed him.  
"You were." he responded, putting his own glass on the table when she moved. Lili walked over to her fish-tank, fed her fish, then turned back to Garrus.  
"I'm glad I was right." she whispered, stealing a glace of a picture she had taken on the SR-1 before Virmire.  
She stood in the center between Tali and Liara, then Wrex and Garrus and finally Ashley and Kaidan on the ends. All six of them were smiling, or what each of them considered smiling.  
"Do you ever think of about thhe old Normandy?" he questioned, breaking her thoughts. She sighed and walked over and picked up the picture, then replied.  
"Yes. Before Virmire everybody was alive. Before I died it was different. Now, I'm no Spectre, Ash hates me, Liara is the Broker, Wrex is a clan leader, Tali almost got exiled and you got stabbed in the back on Omega. Everybody left me behind. Hell, Chakwas went to Mars and Joker joined Cerberus. I missed two years." she sighed. "All of you have lives I know, but...two years. I was twenty-nine and some might consider me that, others thirty-one. I say thirty, but it doesn't matter any more." she added and gave another heavy sigh. Garrus walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Lili didn't even flinch when one of his talons cut her skin. She set the picture downand turned to him.  
"We still have your back." he told her. "Ashley will come around. You know Liara and Wrex will help however they can. Me and Tali aren't going anywhere. Plus everybody else."  
Lili smiled and put her arms around the Turian's neck again.  
"You always know how to cheer me up." she whispered. "Thank you." she added. "I'm just sick and tired of this. I mean Saren, the Collectors and only the Reapers remained."  
"When you were gone, I thought about what would happen to the Reapers. But your back and pissed off." Garrus said.  
"Yeah, sometimes I wonder what I would have happened if I never had stopped Saren or never died or never been brought back to life."  
"Don't think about that. Your alive, your team is loyal and we're together." he soothed.  
"I know, but I can't stop thinking, everytime I take somebody on a mission that it could be their last. The crew almost got turned into the Reaper, Tali could've been cooked alive in the vents, Jack could've failed with the barrier, Mordin could've died withthe crew, Miranda could've been killed leading the other teams, you and Kasumi could have fallen to death, I would've died if you hadn't caught me." Lili told him and turned away so not to let him see her cry. "Hell, I couldn't even save Kaidan and Jenkins."  
Garrus had heard her talk about Alenko and Jenkins after Virmire and Horizon. He put his hands on her shoulders again.  
"Stop thinking like that. There was nothing you could do. What matters is the here and the now." he replied, turning her around, and taking one of his hands to wipe away her tears. This somehow made her look so much more fragile and small. But he knew better, you never underestimate Lili Shepard. Lili's hand shot up and took his hands in her own.  
"Shut up." she said and then put her mouth on his own.  
It surprised both of them. The most she had ever done for a kiss was on his cheek. This was totally different. Never had she done this.  
Lili moved her head away, her mouth stung and she tasted blood. She stuck out her tongue, only to see it was all cut up.  
"S**t." she managed and pulled her tongue back into her mouth.  
"Damn Shepard. I'm sorry." he replied.  
"I've had worse then bite marks from a Turian. Don't worry." she assured.  
"Oh god, I really am sorry."  
"Shut it and kiss me." she ordered. Garrus did what she wanted.  
Lili smiled the moment before the kiss, then put her arms, again, around his neck. She thought nothing could come between them, not one thing. That they were always to be together, nothing to get in their way.  
Lili could feel his teeth, like pins prickling her tongue. She couldn't care less if she got hurt, all she wanted, all she needed was somebody to spend time with. His name was Garrus Vakarian.

When the kiss did end, there was silence, not bitter or awkward, just silence.  
"Lili?" Garrus asked, breaking the silence, his voice a purr.  
"Hm?" Lili replied, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  
"It's getting late, I should go." he explained. Lili grabbed her shoulder and turned him away from the door.  
"No. You are staying here. I'll be out of the bathroom in a few." she told him. He went over and sat on the couch and picked up his glass again.

When Lili walked out of the bathroom, she saw Garrus laiying on her bed. He was still awake. Lili went over and laid down next to him. He turned toward her when she laid down. She leaned over to kiss him again but her omni-tool beaped.  
"What?" she snarled.  
"Geez Shep. What's wrong with you tonig-oh. I see, you rith him." the master theif grinned.  
"Spit it out Kasumi. Your interrupting my night." Lili hissed.  
"Mirada just found Jack artwork all over the ship." Kasumi reported.  
"Coming." she said and hung up on Kasumi. "I'll be right back." she added to Garrus then grabbed her shirt and left.

When she came back she stripped out of her shirt again, wiped the blood from her mouth and laid on her bed, next to Garrus. He was asleep. Lili leaned over and kissed him then laid in her side.  
"Night." she muttered.  
"Night." she heard him reply. "What happened?"  
"Jack made anti-Cerberus all over the ship. As much as I agree, Miranda was having a fit. So Jack's repainting the ship right now."  
"Oh." Garrus sighed.  
"Now, good night." Lili ordered. Garrus laid near her and ran his hand down her hip then fell asleep. Lili didn't mind how she would sleep tonight. She would sleep better then ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lili woke up, she was alone.  
"A dream?" she thought and sat up. But no. She saw her shirt on the floor, two glasses of brandy and the unopened bottle of wine. Lili got up and took a hot shower, then dried her hair before putting it in a pony-tail, put on her make up and slid into her uniform after drying off her body. She laced up her boots and stepped out side the door to go check Jack's work in repainting the ship. But when she went to get in the elevator the door opened and showed somebody inside.  
"Oh, your uh, awake." the person said.  
"I'd been up sooner but you know, late night, stupid. Now," she replied. "What the hell is it, Garrus?" she asked and folded her arms over her chest.  
"Er, breakfast." he managed.  
"From?" she persisted.  
"Heh. Me." he told her. Lili smirked.  
"Really?" her eyes gleamed. "Come in and sit. I want to try the food."  
"Um, okay." he responded and went in, setting the food on her desk. Lili sat down and took the fork in her hand. She knew it was a normal Human breakfast. Bacon and pancakes, her utter favorite at the moment, and a cup of black coffee. She ate a piece of the pancake, the maple syrup made it sweet, the butter made it, yum. Then she ate a piece of the bacon, crispy, the way she loved it. Lili stood and looked at him after a drink of coffee.  
"Well, it's as good as my mom made it, if not better. So, I take it Gardener didn't make it." she reported.  
"No. He didn't." Garrus replied matter-of-factly.  
"Then I also take it you made it. If that's the case, nice job. Most Humans can't boil water." she laughed.  
"I don't know if that's sad of funny." he replied.  
"Both." Lili giggled. "But really, thanks." she added, taking a couple steps toward him.  
"No problem. Glad you like it." he said as she lifted a hand to trace his scars again.  
"You know, you never showed me how to do the Turian markings. We have time now." she whispered.  
"Okay, one second then. I'll be right back." he answered and slipped out of her grip and cabin.

Soon he was back and Lili was on the couch. Garrus sat down next to her.  
"I'll warn you now, don't move." he warned. Lili nodded and closed her eyes. She felt his talons run down her face, smearing a thick paint. "Done." he said. Lili opened her eyes and took her hand mirrior of the table. She lifted it to see her face. There were blue lines done her cheekbones and at the cornes ofher eyes. Her eyelids were blue as well as the bridge of her nose and a line at tthe bottom of her lip.  
"Amazing work." she stated and put the mirrior back down on the table.  
"Thanks Lili." he thanked. Lili leaned close again but he slipped away, again.  
"Why won't you kiss me?" she asked. "What? Just because you cut my tongue a bit last time doesn't mean you can't kiss me."  
Garrus sighed as she continued. "Come on!" Lili protested. He finally gave in and went back over to her.  
"I just didn't want to hurt you." he muttered.  
"Hurt me? Ha! Your the one that helped me with my scars." she laughed. "It's not going to hurt me, not even redoing the scars did."  
"Fine." he said as Lili leaned closer, again. This time he stayed there when she kissed him.

Her lips were warm unlike the plates that covered his entiire body. Lili was beautiful. Her cheekbones curved in the perfect place, her eyes were the perfect shade of blue, her skin not to pale and not to dark as well as soft, her hair was straight and soft and long and she was agile, strong, nimble, smart just amazing in general. Of course she had her flaws but she was truly beautiful. Nobdy could compare to her.

Lili loved the feel of his plates. Ever since Mindior she thought she would be alone forever, she barely could function after the raid on her home. She managed and after so many years she found somebody to spend her time with. Sure he wasn't Human, but her parents had raised her to be open minded about everything. There was only a couple races she hated, they had brought that on themselves. Lili never thought she would fall in love with one none the less kiss one. But she loved him, it didn't matter about the race or anything if people were happy.

After a few moments Lili tripped them both so they landed on the couch.  
"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked.  
"Because I wanted to." she purred playfully. "Round two, anyone?" she added.  
"Sure." he replied.

Soon the two just laid on the couch. Lili let her head drop as she grinned. After the morning her hair was no longer neat, the face-paint was smeared, but she couldn't care less. Lili lifted her head when she felt Garrus' hand run over her hip.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Nothing." he said. "S**t." he added. Lili winced when she felt her skin cut.  
"No worries. I'm fine. Now come her." she assured and sat up. She gave him another kiss then stood up. "I have to go check out an abandoned mine. I'll be back soon." she explained and changed into her white armor. "EDI!" she yelled. "Let Jack and Kasumi know I need them for the mine!" she added and put her guns on her back. She headed for the door.  
"Of course Commander." EDI replied.  
"See you later." she threw over her shoulder then left.

Lili made her way to her cabin, as she entered she began to strip off her armor. She let out a heavy sighed as she looked at the Husk blood on the pure white armor again. She had ordered Kasumi and Jack to check in at the med-bay and get cleaned up.  
"What the hell happened?" Garrus asked and got off the couch.  
"Husks." Lili spat the word, her eyes blazed and her mouth formed a snarl. "Those, those things were everywhere! Kasumi was injured horribly and Jack almost died at the very end." she raged, tearing off her breast-plate. "Oh they'll be fine and I am fine, but I can't take it anymore. The traps, Cerberus, the Illusive Man, the Council, Miranda second guessing my every move, people not believing me about the Reapers. I sick of it!" she continued to rant as she ripped off her boots and leg peices. "I don't know what to do about any of it! I just-" she was cut when he gave her a hug then a kiss.  
"This time, it''s my turn to shut you up." he said. Lili's skin turned pink.  
"Thank you." she murmered, her eyes gleaming with happiness instead of hate and rage like only a moment before.  
_Sometimes Lili looked fragile or sad or angry or something, but the one thing she always was, was beautiful. _Garrus thought.

Lili pulled away.  
"Let me finish my armor first, okay? I'm standing here in half armor. It's getting annoying."

When Lili was in her casuals, she laid downn on her bed next to him. Instead of chatting away, they laid there silent. Lili turned on her side and looked at him. No wonder she had fallen for him. Then he noticed her looking at him.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing." Lili giggled. She leaned over and gave him another hug. She smiled, laying back over on her side of the bed but not on her back, on her side again. Garrus also turned on his side.  
Lili gave up, she couldn't take it much longer. What set her mind over the edge was his hand running over her hip. She blinked and let a sigh escape her lips. Her eyes glittered, as if pleading for something when she rolled over and looked back at him. His eyes seamed to reply to her. Lili smiled again. Then before she knew it she was kissing him again.  
Everything was going right for her. She had friends, a lover, everybody was alive, and her crew was loyal. It was all so perfect. Lili may be scarred from the past, and the now, and get scars in the future, but she knew nothing could stop her. Lili had it all right now, she wanted it to last forever, even if she knew it couldn't.  
_Nothing ever stays perfect. S_he thought.


End file.
